Purpose of the study is to determine whether, and to what extent, a home- based intensive multicomponent rehabilitaiton program post hip fracture results in an increase, or slowed decline, in bone mineral density (BMD) compared with usual rehabilitative care. We hypothesize that the longer, multicomponent rehabilitative program post hip fracture will result in increased bone mineral density compared with usual rehabilitative care. The postulated mechanisms of this response include greater increase in muscle-strength with resultant higher stresses on bone; and higher levels of weight bearing activites.